Shining Fox and Burning Neko
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A multi chapter romance fic between an Anthropomorphic Fox Naruto and Blaze the cat. First of many random never before seen crossover pairings that only I, Kyuubi16 will end up doing of course. First of the Naze stories. Naruto x Blaze.


Shining Fox and Burning Neko

000000

Naruto x Blaze

000000000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00  
Author's Note  
00

Another one of my offshoots (Non-canon Branch offs set in an Alternate Universe) to my fics. My less then popular Chaos Users (Expect a Remake soon) which really need to be tweaked and remade.  
00  
Story Start  
00

''It's over.'' Naruto remarked as both his Nemesis, Nakimori, an assassin hired by Dr. Eggman in attempt to lessen the number of allies Sonic had and Eggman Nega, the descendant of said doctor was swallowed up in the Zone of Silence. This time there would be no return for said doctor. The golden furred Anthropomorphic fox turned to the lilac colored cat who was surrounded by a blazing warmth.

''Yeah,'' she answered as she turned to face him. Princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds Blaze had become a dear friend to him and Sonic when they arrived in the alternate dimension. Although Naruto was disappointed that he didn't return to own dimension he was glad to make new friends and help people/

''You seem disappointed.'' the Cat remarked as the flames slowly rescinded. ''You no longer have to worry about that assassin, not to mention there's always a chance you can return home.''

''I know.'' the golden furred fox answered with a soft sigh. ''It's just, there's no telling how much time has past. If I head back, whose to say not everyone I know and loved are gone? And if I head back that means saying goodbye to all the friends I made in these worlds. And I just can't charge in head on without making sure my friends can always count on me.''

A small smile graced Blaze's face. The blond was a bit impulsive, loud, and sometimes did not understand the concept of personal space, but he was friendly, cheerful, loyal, and extremely brave; those things she liked about him. ''Y-You better hurry. You have to return to Sonic's world before you run out of power.'' it was because of Naruto's senjutsu training that he was able to harness vast amounts of Chaos Energy and transform into Pseudo super transformation of sorts.

''Yeah,'' he answered, turning so his eyes met with Blaze. ''You know how I promised to be a little less impulsive.''

''Yeah?'' Blaze slowly inquired.

''I'm going to have to slightly break my promise, just this one time.'' he said.

''Wha...'' before Blaze could react Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Like always Blaze's flames erupted, but instead of the destructive flames that led to her isolation it was a warmth that washed over them. Blaze pushed him away, a beating her chest as her face was as red as her flames.

''Naruto...why did you?'' she trailed off.

''I like you Blaze.'' he simply answered with that goofy grin of his. ''I'd never forgive myself if I didn't tell you and say goodbye.'' he said as he began to fade away. ''I'm running out of time. Goodbye Blaze.'' he said as a bright light began to engulf him.

"Naruto wait!" Blaze said trying to fly toward him. Her hands phased right through his as he turned into a translucent image. His form fading and those serene blue eyes was the last thing she saw. Blaze brought her fingers to her lips, the lingering sensation of that kiss having changed everything. When she returned to her lands her people receipted her with praise. It was Princess this or Princess that, Blaze couldn't help but feel like nothing more than an ideal in the eyes of others instead of her own person. The celebration was mostly quiet, Blaze keeping to herself which made it quite easy as she didn't act any differently then he usually did. Blaze retired early, sitting on her bed as she wrapped her tail around her waist and frowned. 'Naruto.' she thought. 'Why does it hurt? This isn't the first time we parted. So why? Why do I miss him so much?' she thought as a lone tear drifted down her cheek.

_''I just want to be alone.'' _Naruto took residence on the floating isle. It was through the Master Emerald he arrived and he suspected it was through the Master Emerald he could get home. Tails mechanical jargon was far too above Naruto's understanding and Sonic tended to travel a little too much for the blond's liking. That and he figured it must have been lonely for Knuckles to live on such a place for a long period of time. Feeling rather untalkative Naruto went and took a soap in one of the Island's hot-springs outside the ruins.

_''I miss her.'_ Naruto thought as he dove under the water to wash away the tears. Floating back up to the surface he wiped the tears away using his tails. He knew, that she was a princess and she had a duty to her dimension and her people._ 'I should have never told her.' _he thought, resigning himself to only love her from afar and not complicate things any more.

0000  
Chapter end  
000

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
